Synlet oneshot Picture of Mexico
by Aggressively Hospitable
Summary: This is the cleaned up version with a different title of Steamy Dreams Come True. So you will notice the beginning is exactly the same but the ending is WAY different.


"Buddy- when was the last time you cleaned this office? Seriously there's like- what- an inch and a half of dust on some of this stuff?" Violet asked, scraping the dust off of a short bookshelf and looking over at the messy stacks of blueprints and drawings.

"It is not that bad- it just needs... a little dusting." Buddy halfheartedly argued, not really looking up from his desk- still drawing very precise lines on a blueprint.

"I don't understand it- you have everything else in the house completely organized and always neat and perfectly clean- like your closet for instance except for this room..."

"So are you saying I'm a walking contradiction...or what?"

"No...well...sort of, it's just confusing that's all." Violet said as she sat in a chair and continued to look about the room.

"Well if it bothers you so much you could dust it for me." Buddy suggested with an amusing smile as he looked over at her over his shoulder. Violet just narrowed her eyes and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. That just caused Buddy's smile to widen and grow, then he winked at her and went back to his drawing. Violet couldn't help the smirk that snuck its way onto her face. She sighed and got up and left the room, coming back a moment later with a couple dusting wipes and an actual duster. Buddy turned to her when she came back in and was surprised that she actually was going to dust in here.

"I was actually kind of joking but if you insist..." Buddy said gesturing to her. She just shot him a look and went back to dusting. He just put his hands up in defeat and went back to the desk again.

After a few moments Violet had finished dusting which it really wasn't that bad to begin with- and turned her attention to the messy stacks of paper that lay about the room. She noticed there seemed to be a pattern to the drawings and blueprints as they were put into the stacks. Most she recognized as actual things he had invented and made himself. Then she noticed two stacks in particular. One stack seemed to be things he hadn't built yet, but the designs were seemingly exotic, some were outlandish and others just seemed unearthly.

Buddy looked up and saw her looking at the sketches and drawings of that particular stack which was actually right next to him.

"Ah- I see you found my dream stack.." He said rather casually.

"Dream stack?" Violet asked, looking from the drawings in her hands to her husband with a questioning look.

"Yeah, sometimes I have these crazy dreams and when I wake up I just have to draw what I see to try to make sense of it all."

"But they're your dreams, they aren't supposed to make sense." Violet said matter-of-factly.

"Well maybe this is a nice difference between me and you." Buddy offered.

"Yes because heaven forbid there is anything in your world that you don't understand." Violet teased.

"No, there's lot's of things I don't understand- like you for instance or that dish that your mother insists is a casserole." Buddy replied and recoiled, knowing that the next moment he was going to get a good hit in the arm. Instead Violet pinched and tugged at his ear.

"Ow." Buddy said rubbing his poor ear.

"That's not nice, you jerk." Violet said rather coolly, still looking at more pictures of the stack before re-stacking them neatly and turning to the other stack that had a picture of a beach on it.

"Where's this?" She asked, changing the subject and showing the picture to Buddy.

"A beach in Mexico- I saw it on a travel show and it looked nice."

"So you drew a picture of it?" Violet asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sure, why not." Buddy shrugged.

"Huh, so what's the beach called?" She asked casually and listened quietly as he recalled what the name of the beach was and where it was.

"So when are we going?" She asked with a smile.

"What?"

"Well if you like the beach so much that you drew a picture of it, I would imagine you would want to go." She explained.

"Oh, well I guess we could, it's been a while since we had a vacation huh?" He replied, putting his arm around her and looking down at the picture.

"Yup, and you owe me for cleaning up after you anyway."

"Oh yes, of course, you do a bit of dusting and I TOTALLY owe you a getaway vacation." He replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Of course, and you know, a new wardrobe, going out to dinner, new jewelry, a night out on the town..."

"Wow, you don't ask for much do you." He joked.

"And the crown jewels, the sarcophagus of King Tut..." She went on and started laughing at how ridiculous she was sounding.

"Ok, ok, I get it, ouch woman." Buddy teased and kissed her head and laughed with her a bit.

"Just kidding." She said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him and then handed the picture back to him and left the room.

"Where you going?" He asked- calling after her.

"To the kitchen to start dinner." She called back.

"Oh, ok- thank you." He replied and looked at the drawing on his desk then back at the one in his hand.

"You know what? I think it would be good for both of us to get away for a while." He said and went to his other desk where his computer was and actually made reservations and planned a vacation on the spot and scheduled it for a week from then. Then took the printouts of the receipts and went to the kitchen and while holding the documents facing his chest decided to bait the hook so to speak.

"So what are you doing next week?" He tentatively asked. Violet stopped for a moment and thought before she answered.

"Nothing comes to mind, why?"

"Well because you will be doing something- relaxing on a beach...in Mexico." He replied with a big smile- handing her the papers in his hand. She looked at him confused then started to giggle and shake her head as she looked over the papers.

"You...are too much." She said looking back up to him with a big smile before giving him a big hug.

"You said it yourself- you deserve it right? And you are never wrong, right?" Buddy appeased as he put his forehead to hers.

"You know what this means?" She asked, her smile growing a bit more devious.

"No..." He replied a bit warily.

"It means I have to get a new bathing suit for starters." She replied smartly. He just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just take it easy on me ok?"

"Ok, I promise." She said before kissing him and giving him another hug.

"Love you." He said, his words a bit muffled from his face being buried in her shoulder.

"Love you too honey." She replied, her words being muffled because her face being buried in his chest and neck.

A week later Buddy found himself on the very beach in question, of course he was under a giant umbrella and completely covered in a thick layer of heavy SPF because he burned more than he tanned but he was happy to relax and didn't even notice or care at the frilly little umbrella in his drink and was happy to look on at his wife who was enjoying the warm breeze and her own frilly cocktail in her new bikini that she just HAD to have.


End file.
